Cross My Heart : Adison LOVE Story
by AdisonIsReal
Summary: Adam and Allison are together..but is someone threatening to destroy their careers and relationship? Adison love/tragedy/drama/story. Mostly K/T rating.
1. Chapter 1

Adam and Allison were hanging out in the mansion a few days after Jasmine and Jorge were sent home. "Hey Allison!" Adam said, spotting her sitting in the living room.

"Hey Adam." She said with a smile. He sat down next to her

.

"Uhh, you know, I was wondering…and it's ok if you don't, but if you did…uhhh, do you wanna hang out tonight?" he asked nervously.

Allison giggled at how scared he was. "Sure. Now that Jasmine left, wee can just hang out in my room. Sound good?" she asked. He nodded, trying to play it cool. "Sure. Thanks!"

"No problem." She said, hugging him.

A few hours later, they were both in Allison's room. 

"Uhh, Adam? Do you mind if I watch my Gossip Girl? There's supposed to be a new one tonight."

Adam giggled. "That's actually like, my favorite show." He admitted. She smiled. "Good." She said, turning on the TV.

As the episode went on, they came to a scene where two people just confessed their love for each other. "Awwww…" Allison said quietly, leaning her head on Adam's shoulder and putting her hand on his chest.

Adam started freaking out at her touch. His crush's proximity was making him nervous. But he managed to relax, put his arm around her and kiss her head sweetly.

When the episode ended, Allison got up out of Adam's embrace, much to his disappointment. "Ugh, I'm so tired. What about you?" she asked, running her fingers through her red hair.

"Yeah." Adam said absently, turning off the TV. He stared at Allison as she looked in the mirror. She turned around with a big grin on her face. "Wanna have a sleepover?" she asked in a cute, excited voice. He giggled. "Sure." But honestly, he didn't know how he was going to make it through a night with Allison sleeping in the bed next to him.

Alli's face went a bit more serious for a second. "Oh, and I…I don't know if I'm being to forward or anything, but…" She patted the side of her bed, motioning for him to sleep next to her.

Everything inside Adam told him to say no, but he couldn't. It was what he dreamed about at night: holding her close and watching her drift off to sleep.

"Oooh, goody!" he said in a teasing voice, trying to cover up his anxiety. She giggled and walked over and kissed him lightly on the lips. 

He wasn't ready for that at all. Even though it was just a gentle touch of their lips, it still filled their bodies with a sense of ecstasy.

"Oh crap, my alarm clock is gonna go off early for school, I forgot." She said, face palming herself. Adam chuckled. "It's fine. I can keep you company while you get ready." He assured her.

"You…are the sweetest guy…in the world." She said in between kisses to his cheeks and lips. Again, she went extremely light. His heart told him to kiss back, but before he could respond, the kiss was over.

"And you," he said, pressing his forehead to hers, "are my beautiful girl." He kissed her lips, harder than she had kissed his.

Allison's brain was going crazier by the second. He had just called her his beautiful girl. HIS girl. And he was kissing her, and it was amazing. She struggled to even keep her breathing steady.

Without a second thought, she returned the kiss. "I love you." She said as the kiss broke. It hadn't been long, but it was far more than enough to leave her fighting for air.

His heart felt like it was going to explode. "I love you too, baby. 'Night." He whispered, climbing into the bed with her.

"'Night, honey." She said, snuggling down into his chest and falling into a peaceful sleep.

At 7 the next morning, Allison woke up to a mixture of her alarm clock and Adam's smiling face. "You up yet, gorgeous?" he asked, pushing hair out of her face. She sighed. "Sorta…"

"C'mon, babe, have some enthusiasm!" he joked, tickling her. He had an idea, and chuckled. "What? You wanna play Sleeping Beauty? Hmmm, baby?" he asked playfully, kissing her jaw and her lips. He felt her smile under his lips.

"Ok, I'm up now." she said with a giggle, rolling out of bed. He stood up in front of her, taking in her beautiful face.

"Let's go eat." he said, putting his arm around her and taking her down to the kitchen, feeling particularly lucky to have her.

They ate their breakfast of frozen waffles on the couch, Allison's legs draped over Adam's lap. They talked about just stuff in general, and it was pleasant. Once they were done, they went to the kitchen and put their plates in the sink.

"Now we," Adam said, pressing his forehead against hers and wrapping  
his arms around her waist. Alli giggled and pecked his lips. "We have  
to get you ready now, baby."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck. "I love you." she  
whispered.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you too."

With that, they went upstairs together to get Allison ready for school. Instead of leaving her alone to get dressed and showered, Adam couldn't help but follow his princess up to her room.

He laid her down on the bed and kissed her. He could definitely get used to this. She kissed back for a moment, but then stopped. "Hon, I gotta get ready, I'm sorry."

Stupid school. They reluctantly let go of each other so Allison could shower.

Adam lay back down to try and get some more sleep. He smiled as he heard Alli singing in the shower. How did he get so lucky?

She came out in jeans, a Rolling Stones t-shirt, and a white cardigan. Her hair was curled and her bangs were in her eyes. She was perfect; she was his.

"I'm going now, honey." She said, kissing him. "Love you." She whispered, slipping her black satin flats on.

"Bye, love you too." He said. After she left, he sighed and got out his laptop to distract his mind while she was gone.

When she came back, he was still sitting on the edge of the bed with his Mac Book Pro. "Hey" she said, smiling at him.

"Hey gorgeous, you're back." He said with a smile as she knelt down on the bed behind him.

He felt her soft, full lips on his neck, then his cheek, then his mouth. "Oh, you wanna play that game, huh?" he asked teasingly, putting the computer aside to focus his attention on Alli. He eagerly kissed her cherry-flavored lips.

"I don't mean to ruin the fun, but we have rehearsals in like, 10 minutes." She said quietly.

Adam groaned. "Fine." He said in a playful-dramatic way. He gave her a few more kisses before dragging himself up to get ready.

"But when we get back, we pick up right where we left off. Deal?" he asked with a wink.

She smiled at him. "Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Adam and Alli walked into rehearsals with the rest of the 11 remaining Idols.

"Hey Alli!" a cheerful Lil shouted, waving at her red-haired friend.

"Hey Lil, what's up?" Alli asked, opening a bottle of water.

"How's Adam?" Lil said with a mischievous grin.

Alli froze. "How do you know about that?"

"It's obvious! And everyone knows about it now, so don't act all shocked." She replied. "Sooo, what're you waiting for? I need DETAILS!" Lil laughed.

"Well, we were going to his room to mess around, but-"

"What do you mean by 'MESS AROUND?'" Lil interrupted.

"Chill. We were just gonna hang out. But instead we went to my room."

"And what happened?"

"We…uhh, well we…umm…"

"YOU MADE OUT!" Lil shouted. At this point, the whole room was staring at the two girls.

"Lil, no! We did NOT make out! But we did kiss a little." Allison replied in a quieter tone.

Lil smiled. "Awww, that's so sweet! I HAVE to tell Megan!"

Allison reached out and grabbed her crazy friend's arm. "No no no no no. I'M telling her. Knowing you, you'll tell her I'm having his kids.

"Of course I wouldn't do someth- WAIT, YOU'RE PREGNANT?"

Allison face palmed herself. "Ok, I'm going to go tell Megan the real story, and you're going to shut your mouth. And no, I'm NOT PREGNANT!"

Alli ran over to the blonde-haired woman and told her about her night and morning with Adam.

"AWWWWWWWW, this is so adorable! Do you guys have a couple name yet? You totally need one. And- OH! Maybe I can help plan your wedding! And then-"

"OH MY GOSH. STOP IT." Allison said, laughing at her rambling friend.

Megan smiled. "I guess I got a little carried away. But seriously, I'm so happy for you! My Little Alli is growing up!" she said, hugging the redhead.

Lil came over to join the group hug. "Alli, I think Adam wants you." Lil says, looking at Allison. The love-stuck teen couldn't help but smile. "Ok then. Bye guys!"

Alli walked over to Adam. "There's my baby girl." He whispered, picking her up and spinning her around. She smiled as he kissed her.

The rest of rehearsals went smoothly, and all of the Idols sounded fantastic. As soon as they were all dismissed, Adam and Allison walked upstairs holding hands.

When they reached Allison's room, they went inside, locked the door, and started kissing again. They never got tired of the taste, the feel, the sensation that it brought them.

"I told Megan and Lil about us." Allison said as Adam kissed her neck.

"What'd you tell 'em?" he asked, lightly biting the soft skin of her shoulder.

"Just what happened last night. But nothing too personal. You can tell Kris if you want, so he knows you're gonna be spending some nights with me."

Adam smiled at that thought. He wanted to sleep next to her every night of his life. "Ok baby." He said, returning to her lips.

It was about a week later. Adam and Allison were in her room cuddling. They had been doing that a lot lately. They heard a knock on the door. Allison moved away from Adam so they didn't look too horribly suspicious. "Come in!" she yelled.

Kris walked in. "Hey guys."

"What's good, bro?" Alli asked playfully. Kris' face went serious.

"Actually, I have something to tell you. It's all over the media, and I was just seeing if it was true or not. A lot of people…a lot of people are saying you guys did it. Is that true?"

Allison didn't want to believe what she was hearing.

"Oh my God, no…I mean, we kissed a little…ok, maybe a lot…but, oh my God…" Adam stumbled over his words.

"Who told you about it? And who started it?" Allison asked.

Kris shrugged. "Not sure. Megan said she read it somewhere when she was looking at some blogs."

"Oh my God…" a distressed Adam repeated.

"Sorry guys. I didn't believe it." Kris said, trying to calm them down.

"Thanks, Kris." Allison said with a little forced smile. Kris gave her a supportive friends hug and left.

"God, this is insane! What son of a-"

"Adam, stop. It's just a little rumor, a little cat-and-mouse game. We'll get through it." She soothed, rubbing his back.

He exhaled and looked his girl in the eye. He was full of aggravation, confusion, and anxiety.

"I have something to make you feel better…" she whispered, starting to kiss him again. As much as he wanted her, he pushed her away.

"Alli, as much as I love you, I think it'd be best for both of us with we stayed away from each other for a little while." He said, looking into her brown orbs to see if he could catch a flicker of understanding.

Allison face dropped. She grabbed his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye. "Adam, I know what I can and can't do. And I can't stay away from you." She said sincerely.

He didn't want to argue with her, so he just let it go. "Ok." He sighed.

Her heart sank. He didn't even call her baby. She just wrapped her arms around him and held him as he did the same to her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night, Megan was in her room with another guy.

"Ok, I spread that stupid rumor, I took the pictures, I sabotaged my friends, I did everything. What else could you want?" she yelled at the man in her room.

"You'd be surprised how much I want." He said, looking at the pictures on Megan's camera. They are from a few minutes ago and they're of Adam and Allison laying in bed kissing. "Perfect, good job." He said sarcasticly, knowing it would aggrivate her.

"That's it. I'm out. I'm done with you." She said, starting to walk out.

The man stopped her. "Not yet. Here's what I want you to do. Post them."

Megan couldn't do that, and she knew it. "Like, post them online?"

The man smiled deviously at her. "But of course. YouTube, Facebook, Twitter, MySpace, Yahoo!, not like I care. No, scratch that, I do care. Post them on all of those places."

Megan knew she couldn't divulge such an intimate moment between two of her best friends. "NO! I CAN'T DO THAT!"

The man sighed fakely. "Well, then I'm certain that you wouldn't rather say goodbye to your little prince Anoop…"

Megan froze. She had been dating Anoop for a month or loved him. She took a deep, sharp breath. "Ok, fine." She sighed.

"Perfect. I'm gonna have to watch you."

Megan reluctantly posted the photos. Tears ran down her face the second she realized how horrible things could turn out for Adam and Alli because of her…but she couldn't let anyone hurt Anoop.

The man looked down at her, his smile full of sarcasm. "Good. I'll keep in touch if I need anything else." He said, patting her on the back.

Megan stormed out.

After another night of sleeping with his angel, Adam woke up in the morning with Alli in his arms.

"Hey," She said, kissing him lightly. "You calmed down now?" she said, reffering to what happened with Kris the previous night.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said half-heartedly, turning on the news.

The newscaster started talking. "…and the millions who have seen the pictures agree."

What happened next was Adam and Allison's worst nightmare. The TV lit up with a picture of Adam laying next to Allison. Then a picture of them kissing, and even one where Allison was a little bit on top of Adam.

The newsperson continued the story. "After an exciting couple of nights with her new roommate, Allison doesn't at all mind Murray' absence …."

Alli was in shock. "Oh. . Adam was in shock as well.

The story ended and Adam turned the TV off. "Who the hell would have the nerve to post those pictures? Who woud even able to GET them? 

Alli tried to soothe him. "Adam, calm down. We'll figure it out." 

Adam took a deep breath. He really wasn't in the mood to fight. He gave her a peck in the lips. "But we have to be careful, ok?"

Allison pressed her forehead against his. "Ok." She said. She was interrputed by a knock on the door. Adam pulled away from his girl. "Come in!" he said.

Megan walked in and grinned at Alli. "Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." She said with a wink.

Allison rolled her eyes and giggled. "Megs, what're you up to?"

"Rehersals in 10, guys…" she said.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Megan." Adam said. He had honestly forgotten.

Megan smiled and left. Once she got back to her room, she called her friend Jenna.

"Hello?" the familiar voice chirped after 2 rings.

"Hey, it's Megan." The blonde said.

"How's it going?" Jenna said. She hadn't talked to her friend in a few days.

Megan groaned. "Ugh…I still can't believe I'm responsible for that whole Adam /Allison photos thing."

Jenna didn't really know what to say in a situation like this. Megan was FORCED to post those pictures. "It's not your fault. Don't worry." She soothed.

"But I ruined them. They were just so happy together. And now I messed that up and I feel horrible." Megan sighed, collapsing on her bed.

"It's gonna be ok, I promise. Nothing's your fault. And nothing's gonna rip Allison and Adam apart. They'll be fine and so will you. Just remember that."

Megan smiled. Jenna always knew what to say. "Thanks girly. I'll call again later." 

"Bye Megs." Jenna said, hanging up the phone.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days went by. The competition moved on and soon Alexis Grace was eliminated. That night, Adam went into Allison's room.

"Hey baby." Adam said, walking in and giving Allison a kiss on the cheek. Alli smiled. "You know what this means." she said with a smirk. Adam gave her a questioning look. "We're going on tour together!" Allison exclaimed. Adam smiled and kissed her temple.

"It can't come soon enough, honey. You honestly deserve to win this whole thing. You're the best singer here and one of the best in the world." Adam said genuinely. Alli hugged her boyfriend and closed her eyes. "I love you."

Meanwhile, in Megan's room, she was practically in tears. The news segment about Adam and Allison was torture for her to watch. Knowing she was responsible made everything worse.

Even thought Jenna told her that she shouldn't feel bad, she couldn't help it. Both Adam and Allison could get in huge trouble for this. And if anyone found out, Megan knew she'd be in trouble too.

The blonde woman sighed and closed her eyes. She decided that she needed sleep. If consequences were to come, they'd just have to wait until morning.

Across the mansion, a man smiled as he watched the news from that morning. He thought to himself, She did a good job. And think, this is only the start. I'll keep using Megan until I succeed with my plan. It's the perfect crime.


End file.
